Ackar Reviews
Rate the Ackar set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *New pieces: lots basically *Shoulders: FINALLY! That's the first time since Hewkii Mahri in 2007! Cons *Grey hands: They gave the warrior classed Skrall 'brand new' red hands at the start of the year, they could have used those on Ackar at the very least! I know it matches the color scheme of his neck but it actually looks like he's burnt his hands! *BERIX HELMET! AGH! The same helmet! Seems a bit unorigional and unimagionative but also makes Ackar seem too tired and old. It is identical (With the exception of the color scheme) but it looks different. *Toa Inika Design. He makes it seem kinda old when I still think it's OK. *The Toa Metru plate for his life counter is silver. I know this isn't much but that piece has actually been released with one of the lego racers? (I actually have the piece somewhere..) Summary Ackar is all right. He does make the Inika torso look a bit old though. He is, overall, a quite affective set and I see why Jollun wouldn't let either me or my little sis (who likes bionicle but keeps breaking pieces) anywhere near him for a week! 7/10 Review 2 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ackar is one of the 2009 summer sets. A Glatorian Legend. He is an elderly Glatorian warrior with confidence issue. He even Trains Mata Nui. How cool is that! He is one of my Favorite Bionicles of all time. Lets see how he rates. Pros * Great color scheme * Great shoulders * A lot of people dislike the Inika Torso but I like it * Great weapons. Love the sword * Good choice of feet. Does not fall over all the time. * Lots of New Pieces * The helmet suits him Cons * They re-used Berix's Helmet. * Gray Hands? Summary Well, Ackar is a really great set. Everyone makes mistakes *cough gray hands cough*. I really think he is great Bionicle. 9/10. I LIKE ACKAR! GET HIM! Review 3 By: ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) Construction & Build Ackar is tall. Very tall. He has a great color scheme. His sword is great. And I really like the extra armor on his lower legs. I don't like lower arms. The shoulder armor, on the other hand, is great. His helmet too. But why do he have a silver colored Life counter holder? Why not red? And why grey hands? Pros *Great color scheme. *Great sword. *Great armor on lower legs. *Good reuse of helmet. *His build makes him tall. Cons *Grey hands. *Thornax Launcher. They could have given him a shield instead. Summary This is a good set. It would have been a great set if they would have given him a shield instead of a Thornax Launcher. I'd say it's worth getting. 9/10 Review 4 By:---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 16:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pros * Good color scheme *Cool Weapon *Good helmet despite the fact its Berix`s Cons *Grey hands. *Too tall Summary Overall a great set I give it 8 out if 10. Review 5 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Pros *New Swordpiece! Mata Nui/Lego did a great job? *MORE MISPRINTS!! *MATA Red! *Orange pieces useful for MOCing *SHOULDERS!! Cons *Gray hands! They should've been orange! *Berix Helmet! Overall It's a set worth getting, both for your collection and MOCing. However, playing with it might be hard. 7.5/10 Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets